


Aux mains d'Elsa

by Hithereiamalfy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, Grief/Mourning, Hange spelt as Hanji, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Levi souffre d'une aphonie psychosomatique, M/M, Mute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, slow built
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hithereiamalfy/pseuds/Hithereiamalfy
Summary: Eren, jeune étudiant ayant perdu ses parents et en peine d'argent, voit le ciel à nouveau lui tomber sur la tête lorsqu'il perd son emploi. Bien décidé à retrouver du travail au plus vite, celui-ci accepte un poste de serveur dans l'excentrique café « Aux mains d'Elsa », étrange mélange entre un coffee shop et un lieu de rencontre épistolaire. Un soir d'errance où la peine a repris le dessus, décide à son tour de déposer quelques mots dans la boîte à correspondance du café. Il était loin de s'imaginer que sa lettre allait tomber entre les mains de Levi qui, suite au traumatisme entraîné par la tragique disparition d'un être cher, a perdu la voix.Parviendront-il à panser leurs blessures à travers leurs échanges ?
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue - Aux mains d'Elsa

**Author's Note:**

> Hello tout le monde et bienvenue dans cette lecture de ma première fanfiction Ereri ! 
> 
> Beaucoup de fluff et d'angst a prévoir, je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura du smut. Je n'en ai jamais écrit, il faut que je me fasse la main. En tout cas sachez que j'aime bien prendre mon temps pour poser tous les détails de l'histoire, ce pour quoi le prologue est assez long et étayé. Mais on rentra rapidement dans le vif du sujet dans les chapitres suivants et que Levi deviendra plus central. 
> 
> Pour ne pas vous perdre dès le premier paragraphe, sachez que l'histoire débute avec une description en prose du poème « Elsa au miroir », d'Aragon. Elsa était la muse d'Aragon et il lui dédié de nombreux poèmes que je vais utiliser de temps en temps dans la fanfic parce que le symbolisme me plaît et que cela me permet de mieux dérouler le fil de l'histoire. Je vous rassure, il n'est pas nécessaire de lire ou de connaître les poèmes pour lire cette histoire mais si je pouvais vous en donner l'envie ça serait super !
> 
> N'hésitez d'ailleurs pas à me laisser des commentaires, ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir vos retours.
> 
> Sur ce, la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre et bonne lecture :D
> 
> PS : j'alterne le genre utilisé pour parler d'Hanji afin de respecter ce qui est fait dans le manga. En ce qui concerne Levi, je voulais garder un peu l'énigme autour de ses "paroles" mais puisque c'est inscrit dans les tags autant directement le dire. Ce qu'il dit est volontairement écrites en italiques puisqu'il ne les prononce mais les signes (en langage des signes). J'espère que ça ne vous perturbera pas.

Assise et enroulée dans un tissus chatoyant, ses longues mèches blonds tombaient uniformément, en crans, sur ses épaules et ses bras. Quelques cheveux se détachant de la brosse glissaient au sol tandis qu'elle les peignait, devant son miroir, inlassablement. De dos, je la regardais. Son visage, au centre, aurait dû m'apparaître mais il n'en était rien. La seule chose qui y apparaissait, c'était-moi même.

* * *

« Eren, réveille-toi ! »

Émergent de ses songes et du rêve qu'il venait de faire, le jeune homme confortablement installé et ensommeillé poussa un soupire à mi-chemin entre la protestation et le geignement. En quelques secondes son rêve s'était effacé de sa mémoire et laissa place à la brume du réveil. Oh non, pas maintenant. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux mais il les referma aussitôt, absolument exténué et sans envie aucune d'obéir à la voix qui lui demandait d'arrêter de dormir. Heureusement pour Eren, la voix qui venait de le ramener subitement sur terre n'avait aucune intention d'en rester là.

« Aller, on se dépêche, le cours est fini ! 

\- Mh, maugréât-il en guise de réponse, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il extirpa sa tête d'entre ses bras et vit le visage d'Armin, son ami d'enfance, à quelques centimètres du sien. L'expression préoccupé du petit blond intensifia l'effet de surprise et pris au dépourvu Eren redressa son dos, le tout accompagné d'un craquement. Aie, ça fait mal.

« Enfin, soupira Armin de soulagement, j'ai bien cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais. »

Ca, Eren aurait bien aimé songea-t-il en se frottant le bas du dos, il était si bien endormi. Évidemment, il n'en dit pas un mot et se contenta de regarder rapidement autour de lui car cette sieste inopinée lui avait fait perdre à la fois la notion du temps, mais aussi de l'espace. Un amphithéâtre quasiment vide, quelques personnes qui traînaient pour discuter et d'autres qui rangeaient leurs affaires... ça lui revenait. Il s'était encore endormi en plein cours et le confortable lit sur lequel il avait l'impression de se reposer n'était autre que son ordinateur portable. Un léger frisson acheva de le réveiller ; pourvu qu'il ne l'ait pas écrasé !

« Armin a déjà vérifié, assura une voix derrière lui avec une pointe de moquerie, pour une fois t'as pas bavé sur ton ordi en dormant ! » Cette voix ne pouvait être nulle autre que celle de Jean. Génial, pensa Eren, il était toujours là pour avoir le mot juste et mettre ses amis de bonne humeur à n'importe quel moment de la journée.

« La ferme, tête de cheval. » répondit Eren d'un ton incisif tout en inspectant rapidement son ordinateur. S'il avait levé les yeux vers Jean, il aurait pu le voir arborer un large sourire malin, près à en remettre une couche. Par chance, Armin intervint avant.

« Ca fait cinq minutes que j'essaye de te réveiller, dit-il en mettant son sac sur ses épaules, j'ai failli croire que tu avais fait un malaise.

\- Désolé Armin, répondit simplement Eren en soufflant. 

Je sais pas ce que tu fous la nuit toi, ça fait déjà troisième fois en une semaine que tu pionces en cours. » ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Jean.

Quatre, en réalité. Mais Eren se retint bien de le corriger.

Bien qui appréciait ses études des sciences humaines, la plupart des cours qu'il suivait ne l'intéressait guère ce semestre. C'était sans parler de la voix du professeur Balt, spécialiste en systèmes politiques comparés, dont il devait assister aux cours – oh chance – deux fois par semaine. Comment Armin disait-il, déjà ? Ha oui. Soporifique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches, hein ? 

\- Je m'entraîne le soir pour te mettre le chassé parfait dans les jambes horseface, répondit Eren Tu veux tester ?

\- Haha ! Je me doutais bien que c'était pas parce que tu ramenais des nanas chez toi ».

Quel humoriste celui-là, pensa ironiquement Eren.

« Bon sinon, continua Jean sans laisser à Eren le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, tu penses avoir le temps de venir à la soirée organisée par les étudiants en histoire demain soir ou pas ?

\- J'ai déjà pas le temps de manger et tu me parles d'aller à une soirée ? Répondit Eren en riant faussement. J'ai pas ta vie, Jean.

\- Looser, avoue que t'as juste trop peur qu'aucune meuf ne te calcule. »

Oh, il allait se le faire. La réponse épicée d'Eren dû cependant attendre car Armin, étudiant en droit qui n'assistait à ce cours qu'une fois dans la semaine car elle était aussi à son programme, interrompit ses deux amis abruptement.

« Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais il est déjà 13h25. Eren, tu vas être en retard ! »

Déjà ? Par réflexe, Eren baissa la tête et jeta un coup d’œil à son téléphone avant de constater qu'Armin avait bel et bien raison. Heureusement que le jeune blond était là, sinon il serait bien resté encore dix bonnes minutes à se chamailler avec la tête de cheval. À cause de son étourderie il ne lui restait que 20 minutes pour arriver à son lieu de travail. Autrement dit, c'était tout juste pour arriver à l'heure !

« Merci pour le réveil, Armin, lança-t-il en fourrant négligemment ses affaires dans son sac, et toi le cheval, attend que je t'attrape le cou, tu verras qui est le looser ! »

Et sans plus de cérémonie – si on exclut le doigt d'honneur adressé à Jean en guise d'au revoir-, il se mit à courir pour sortir de l'amphi en espérant ne pas louper son bus.

« N'oublie pas de manger surtout ! » lança Armin avant que son ami ne disparaisse de son champ de vision.

Trop tard, Eren était déjà loin. Armin soupira, visiblement inquiet du rythme de vie que pouvait entretenir son ami. Il ne se reposait plus, dormait souvent en cours et oubliait parfois même de se nourrir. Même s'il prétendait qu'il mangeait correctement, le poids qu'il perdait petit à petit depuis la rentré ne pouvait tromper personne.

Son air assombrit n'échappa pas à Jean qui, tout aussi soucieux qu'Armin même s'il n'en avait pas l'air, savait très bien que se faire du mouron ne servirait pas à grand chose.

« T'inquiètes, ironisa-t-il, je suis sûr qu'il doit se goinfrer derrière la caisse quand il y a aucun client dans les parages ». Cette idée fit sourire Armin quelques instants. « Bon sur ce je dois y aller, j'ai un TD qui commence dans 5 minutes. On se retrouve demain. »

Armin acquiesça et Jean quitta l'amphithéâtre à son tour. Il ne tarda pas à s'en aller, lui aussi.

* * *

Tandis qu'Eren dévalait les escaliers de la fac deux par deux pour attraper le bus juste devant le campus, son estomac se mis à gargouiller bruyamment. Merde, j'ai la dalle, pensa-t-il. Il n'avait cependant pas le temps d'avoir faim, même si la dernière chose qu'il avait ingurgité dans la journée était un café bien serré à 10h du matin ayant dilué la tranche de pain avalée ce matin aux alentours de 6h. Son service commençait à très exactement 13h45 et aucune pause en dehors des moments de répit, sans présence de clients. C'est-à-dire peu souvent et ce, quasiment tous les jours de la semaine.

Une vie à mille à l'heure, un peu rude, et peu amusante : voilà le quotidien de ce cher Eren Jäger. Mais pour quelle raison, exactement ?

La poche droite d'Eren se mit à vibrer alors que celui-ci arriva devant l'arrêt de bus pile au bon moment. Le chauffeur s'arrêta et Eren s'engouffra dans le bus qui, par chance, était quasiment vide. Une fois entré à l'intérieur, il s'assit sur un strapontin et sortit son téléphone.

**_[Nouveau message de Mikasa]_ **

La voilà, la raison.

Sa sœur, Mikasa, vivait aujourd'hui à des centaines de centaines de kilomètres, pour ne pas dire milliers, dans une des meilleurs facs du continent. Il y a encore deux ans, Eren et elle vivaient dans le même appartement, soigneusement payé par leurs parents, à quelques pas de l'université qu'ils venaient tout juste d'intégrer. Mikasa préparait les concours de médecine, Eren entrait en licence de sciences humaines. Ironique, quand on le connaissait bien.

Non, Mikasa n'était pas sa sœur biologique, mais c'était tout comme. Ses parents à elles avaient malheureusement péri dans un accident d'avion quand elle n'avait que 9 ans et les parents d'Eren, très amis des siens, l'avaient recueillie. Eren et elle avaient grandi ensemble, et l'entrée à l'université, cote-à-cote, c'était la seule suite logique des choses qu'Eren avait pu imaginé.

Puis le destin en a décidé autrement, comme ça, sur un coup de tête.

Il a suffit d'une nuit, d'un homme alcoolisé sur la route, et puis bam. Les parents n'étaient plus de ce monde. Plus rien, plus de famille et encore moins de stabilité. Mikasa avait perdu sa famille une deuxième fois, Eren, lui, goûtait au deuil pour la première fois. Amer était le hasard des choses qui les avait rapproché par un tragique accident et qui se répéta.

Pas le temps de pleurer les morts, néanmoins. Et ça, on le lui avait souvent reproché. Ceux qui se demandaient pourquoi il ne versait pas de larmes, ceux qui se demandaient pourquoi il n'avait pas l'air touché par les événements. Il l'était. La colère qui grondait en lu ne s'était jamais apaisée, même après deux années écoulées. C'était une colère violente, pleine d'amertume, qui lui faisait haïr le monde entier, à quelques rares exceptions. Mais à la peine exceptionnelle faisait suite les problèmes du quotidien. Et si lui et Mikasa voulaient s'en sortir, Eren comprit qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de procéder au deuil comme tout le monde aurait espéré qu'il le fassent.

Leurs parents n'étaient pas pauvre, loin de là. Mais la dure réalité de la vie, les frais, la nourriture, lui ont vite fait réaliser que la bourse descend très vite et que sans entrer d'argent le moindre centime devient précieux, nécessaire à la survie. L'argent devint alors une priorité pour Eren. Surtout lorsqu'on est fraîchement arrivé à l'université, qu'on est majeur, qu'on est a deux et qu'on a absolument aucune fichtre idée de ce que l'avenir peut encore nous réserver.

Et ça, l'avenir en avait pas mal en poche !

À l'issue de leur première année, et malgré les épreuves, Mikasa avait obtenu des résultats quasi parfait. Des résultats jamais vus, mais Eren n'avait pas été surpris. Qui d'autre qu'elle pour briser des records ? Face à tant de talent, un hôpital étranger particulièrement prestigieux, que la jeune surdouée admirait depuis toujours, s'était mis en tête de la faire rejoindre les rangs d'une université à laquelle il était affilié. Inutile de préciser que Mikasa était prête à refuser leur offre. Elle était talentueuse, douée et tout autre adjectif qu'on pourrait utiliser pour parler d'une personne intellectuellement au dessus des autres et destinée à un avenir glorieux. Mais elle n'échapait pas à la règle qui voulait que chaque humain ait un défaut et le sien, le pire selon Eren, était qu'elle était plus têtue qu'un âne et que pour rien au monde elle n'aurait laissé son frère seul, dans un autre pays.

Eren avait d'ailleurs des souvenirs très vifs de de la dispute qu'ils eurent à ce sujet, comme si elle s'était déroulée hier.

« Il est hors de question que je te laisse ici tout seul !

\- T'es prête à foutre toutes tes chances de faire des études génialissime pour ne pas me laisser seul ?

Oui, avais argué Mikasa, je ne veux plus y aller ! De toute façon le prix de la vie est démentiel là-bas, on ne peut pas se permettre de jeter l'argent par les fenêtres. Tu as vu le prix d'un loyer pour un appartement ici, comment veux-tu qu'on en paye deux ? Et la nourriture ? Et les fournitures ? Et puis... je ne veux pas te laisser seule, ici.

\- Je travaillerais s'il le faut alors arrête de me materner ! » avait alors rétorqué Eren.

La dispute avait duré trois jours. Trois jours durant lesquels Mikasa, qui avait retrouvé son calme mais qui n'en restait pas moins bornée, avait refusé de changer d'avis. Armin, leur ami d'enfance, et Jean, avec qui ils s'étaient liés au collège, n'avaient pu que regarder cette scène se dérouler avec impuissance.

Puis, énervé à l'idée d'être surprotégé comme un gamin incapable de prendre soin de lui-même, il s'était décidé à poser un ultimatum. Mikasa était têtue, mais lui aussi. Soit elle rejoignait cette université et arrêtait de vouloir renoncer à ses rêver pour lui, soit il arrêtait ses études. Pleinement et simplement.

Armin et Jean avaient rassuré la jeune sœur. Eux ne comptaient par partir et ils seraient là pour lui et ne manqueraient jamais de la tenir au courant si quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils firent alors la paix, et le cœur gros, Mikasa s'en alla.

Tout ça pour dire que cette décision - qu'il n'avait jamais regretté car il savait à quel point Mikasa méritait de vivre enfin pour elle même et plus pour les autres -surtout pour lui-, avait effectivement pesé un certain poids sur leurs dépenses. Ce poids était lourd, mais pas inattendu. Il s'était donc trouvé un petit job pas très loin de son campus universitaire pour s'assurer une rentrée d'argent régulière.

La chance avait été de son coté puisqu'il avait décroché son job dès son premier entretient. Il s'agissait d'un poste de vendeur-conseillé dans une petite enseigne de mobilier très populaire. Rien de bien compliqué en soit, mais le poste demandait de la force dans les bras -Eren l'avait, et surtout beaucoup de patience pour gérer les clients -ça, il en avait beaucoup moins-. Au moins, le travail, même s'il était épuisant, payait bien. C'était tout l'essentiel, pensait Eren.

« Terminus ! »

Eren sursauta. Il s'était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas vu le trajet passer. En plus de ça il n'avait même pas ouvert le message de Mikasa. Tant pis, il ferait ça plus tard.

Il descendit du bus et se précipita en direction du magasin.

* * *

« J'ai appelé Erwin, mais il est encore sur répondeur... soupira une voix plaintive.

\- Il doit encore être occupé avec le fournisseur Petra, répondit une seconde personne, normal. Comme le dernier employé a déserté sans prévenir et sans passer la dernière commande, on a une livraison de retard pour le café.

\- Je sais, je sais... c'est vraiment coton cette histoire. »

La jeune femme affublée d'un tablier vert et blanc décida d'abdiquer pour le moment et posa le téléphone sur le comptoir.

« Je comprends bien qu'il avait trouvé l'amour de sa vie et qu'ils aient eu envie de tout plaquer pour aller vivre ensemble à l'autre bout du monde, admit Petra, mais ça nous met quand même dans un bon pétrin tout ça... Surtout qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un temps partiel.

\- _Que ça vous serve de leçon. La prochaine fois vous ferez plus attention, ça vous évitera d'embaucher le premier crétin qui franchira la porte sous prétexte que vous avez besoin de main d’œuvre_. »

Petra soupira.

« Levi, tu es dur quand même. Il avait le profil idéal ! Et puis, ajouta-t-elle, je ne pouvais pas prévoir que l'amour allait lui faire faire des folies... »

L'homme qui venait de parler était installé face à l'adorable jeune femme rousse, face à une tasse de thé.

Élégamment habillé d'un costume aussi noir que sa chevelure et d'un haut blanc un peu plus décontracté, le dénommé Levi, dont l'aspect particulièrement sérieux semblait dénoter avec l'ambiance chaleureuse du café, répondit par le silence.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Lança Hanji à l'autre bout du comptoir.

\- Qu'on avait embauché un abrutit et qu'on devrait faire plus attention la prochaine fois ! »

Hanji se mit à rire bruyamment et se tourna en direction des deux autres.

« C'est toi qui a dû le faire fuir Levi, avec ton regard de tueur a gage.

\- _La ferme_ , répondit simplement l'homme brun.

\- N'empêche, continua Hanji sans formalité, il a pas tort sur un point. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais disséquer leurs petits cerveaux à ces amoureux transits, pour voir en détail ce qui se passe à l'intérieur ! C'est pour ça que j'adore venir ici, il s'y passe tellement de choses amusantes.

\- Hanji, voyons ! S’insurgeât Petra qui ne put contenir un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- _Raison de plus pour engager quelqu'un de fiable la prochaine vous. Ca vous évitera de demander de l'aide à ce danger ambulant._

Tu sais très bien que même s'ils engageaient cinq employés en plus je viendrais toujours leur donner un coup de main, répondit Hanji en faisant tournoyer le torchon servant à essuyer la vaisselle au dessus de sa tête. J'aime trop voir les spécimens qui franchissent le seuil de ce café, ça m'inspire pour mes recherches ! »

Celui-ci but une gorgée de son thé noir et conclut, « _Tu es incontestablement le pire enseignant-chercheur de ce foutu pays._ »

Cela valu au scientifique de rire de nouveau de vive voix.

Le dénommé Levi finit de boire le contenu de sa tasse et regarda sa montre. 21H30. Il était l'heure de rentrer. Il se leva alors en remerciant la charmante Petra d'un signe de tête pour son service.

« Déjà, tu dois y aller ?

\- _Oui. Contrairement à d'autres je dois me lever tôt demain matin._ »

Il adressa ces mots à Hanji du regard, qui lui répondit en faisant un V de victoire avec ses doigts. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais les deux entretenaient une belle amitié.

« J'espère qu'on te reverra bientôt, j'ai encore plein de trucs intéressants à te raconter ! Lança l'intéressé. Et puis je vais pas tarder à y aller, moi aussi.

\- Oui, c'est gentil d'ailleurs d'être passé ce soir. Revient très vite. » dit à son tour Petra en souriant.

L'homme à l'apparence taciturne se leva. D'un signe de la tête il leur dit au revoir et quitta le café, laissant la somme de sa consommation sur le comptoir.

Sacré Levi.

« Dis-moi Hanji, demanda Petra une fois les deux à nouveaux seuls, tu as pensé à déposer les annonces pour recruter un nouveau serveur ?

\- J'ai appelé l'agence dès que j'ai appris la nouvelle mais elle était déjà fermée. J'essayerai à nouveau demain matin. En attendant j'ai mis une affiche devant la vitrine. J'ai même fait un joli dessin pour attire l'attention des gens. »

La petite femme rousse posa ses coudes sur le comptoir et pris une mine déconfite.

« Si seulement un miracle pouvait ramener un nouveau serveur sur le champ... »

* * *

« Comment ça la boutique va fermer dès ce soir ? »

Eren sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour dans ses veines. L'endroit où il travaillait allait fermer, définitivement.

Non, ce n'était pas possible, pas maintenant, surtout pas maintenant !

« Je suis désolé mon grand, répondit son chef en voyant sa détresse. L'enseigne trouve que la boutique n'est pas assez rentable. On va devoir fermer. »

Le jeune homme sentit le ciel lui tomber sur la tête. « Vous ne pouviez pas prévenir avant ? » lança-t-il, à peine capable de contenir son énervement et sa détresse.

\- Non, on a appris ça tellement soudainement. On est tous sur le cul... 

\- putain de merde...»

Il cogna son poing sur la table et se leva.

Cette dernière journée de travail fut la pire de toute. Certes, le boulot était épuisant. Mais il payait correctement et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. C'était trop beau pour durer de toute façon et une fois la journée finit il serait à la porte. Une indemnité leur serait sans doute versée, c'était quasi certain. Mais une indemnité n'est ni aussi haute qu'un salaire, ni régulière. S'il ne ne trouvait pas un boulot rapidement, il serait dans une merde incommensurable.

« ... et Mikasa aussi du coup» se murmura-t-il à lui même en vidant son casier.

Son ultime journée de travail s'était terminée à 22h, soit une heure plus tard que prévu pour signer les papiers concernant la fin de son contrat. Il ne s'était pas éternisé pour les adieux, il n'en avait ni le cœur, ni l'énergie. Il n'était sûrement pas le seul.

En arrivant devant l'arrêt de bus, son téléphone se mit à vibrer une nouvelle fois. Ha merde, le message de Mikasa ! Il n'y avait toujours pas répondu.

_**[4 nouveaux messages de Mikasa]** _  
_**[2 nouveaux messages de Jean]** _  
_**[1 nouveau message de Armin]** _

Génial, il les avait inquiété tel un marmot.

Avant d'ouvrir le premier message de Mikasa, il remarqua qu'il avait reçu, il y a quelques minutes, une notification AppliBus.

Carambolage à l'arrêt des Coquelicots. Circulation interrompue.

Génial x2. C'était exactement ce qu'il manquait pour que cette journée soit parfaitement mémorable !

Il s'assit quelques minutes sur le banc en dessous de l’abri bus le temps de se morfondre et de répondre aux messages d'Armin et Mikasa lui demandant s'il allait bien et pourquoi il n'avait pas répondu plus tôt. Il envoya ensuite un magnifique smiley doigt d'honneur à Jean qui lui demandait s'il s'était cassé une jambe en montant dans le bus. Si la chaîne de malheur continuait, c'était la prochaine étape.

Eren n'était pas très motivé mais il fallait bien se pour rentrer. Demain matin une cloque apparaîtrait sûrement sous ses orteils. Il n'était plus à une merde près, après tout. Il se leva donc et se mis à marcher en direction de son appartement.

En ce début de mois de novembre, l'air commençait à se rafraîchir. Le vent du soir n'était pas désagréable mais il était suffisamment frais pour le faire frissonner sous son gilet fin au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche. Il faisait peut-être assez bon durant la journée pour se passer d'une veste, mais la nuit n'était pas aussi clémente.

Frissonnant, Eren s'arrêta de marcher un instant. Resserrant son gilet contre lui, il lui vint l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel, au milieu de la rue, et de regarder silencieusement. La lune n'était pas très brillante et ne laissait que timidement apparaître ses courbes sous un tapis de nuages denses, rendant les rues plus sombres, moins chaleureuses encore qu'elles ne pouvaient déjà l'être une fois les gens rentrés chez eux, auprès de leurs familles.

Un peu de lumière en cette journée maussade, même celle de la lune, lui aurait pourtant fait du bien...

S'extirpant volontairement de sa rêverie, parce que quand même il n'allait pas rester là deux heures et risquer de rentrer chez lui plus tard encore, Eren remarqua que de la lumière, il y en avait justement. À sa droite, l'éclairage artificiel d'une petite boutique, un café en réalité, vint lui titiller le coin de l’œil. Curieux, il se retourna et regarda la devanture.

Le café illuminait les bordures d'une terrasse vide car les chaises avaient déjà été toutes rangées et ramenées à l'intérieur. La porte d'entrée était quant à elle vitrifiée. Celle-ci était surplombée d'une marquise blanche dont l'armature était composées de volutes en fer forgé, toutes entourées de lierre. Il suivit les volutes du regard et constata qu'elles servaient aussi à soutenir perpendiculairement à elles une plaque en bois clair de taille moyenne, parfaitement taillée et entretenue, sur laquelle tombait quelques feuilles de lierre. Elles étaient visiblement taillées régulièrement puisqu'elles ne cachaient pas les inscriptions annonçant le nom du café à ses visiteurs malgré leur longueur. Il fit quelques pas en arrière pour pouvoir lire un peu mieux l'inscription.

Aux mains d’Elsa.

Le nom de la propriétaire, sans doute ?

Toujours en redescendant son regard, apparaissait une vitrine parfaitement nettoyée au travers de laquelle on pouvait apercevoir l'intérieur du café. C'était impressionnant de propreté, pas sûr que son appartement ait un jour été aussi clean. C'est à ce moment là que son regard se posa sur une petite feuille de taille A4 accrochée négligemment par un bout de scotch et qui semblait complètement dénoté du reste de la décoration. Par curiosité, il s'approcha.

[ Recherche serveur pour nous donner un peu de baume au cœur. Fou rire garantis, salaire au juste prix, déposez vos CV et peut-être que vous serez pris ! ]

Une petite bulle était dessinée autour de l'annonce en dessous de laquelle on pouvait voir le croquis d'un petit bonhomme avec une coupe de cheveux en pics et tenant un plateau. Peu importe l'auteur de cette annonce, on peut dire qu'il avait de l'humour.

Soudain, la préoccupation premier d'Eren lui revint en tête.

Mince, oui, un job !

Sans trop réfléchir – si ça avait été le cas il aurait réalisé qu'il n'avait pas de CV sur lui - , Eren poussa la porte d'entrée et pénétra à l'intérieur du café.

Le carillon raisonna lorsqu'il poussa la porte d'entrée.

Aussitôt entré, il regretta d'avoir foncé sans réfléchir. Il fut accueilli par un « Excusez-nous monsieur, nous allons fermer ! », ce qui était effectivement logique vu l'heure. Quel idiot !

« Pardon, répondit-il aussitôt pour s'excuser et abasourdi par sa propre bêtise, je suis entré sans réfléchir en voyant que vous recrutiez et - »

La voix qui lui avait annoncé la fermeture du café l'interrompit alors aussitôt.

« Vraiment ? Oh non c'est moi qui m'excuse, je vous en prie entrez donc ! »

Eren remarqua alors la jolie femme rousse à la voix chantonnante qui venait de lui parler. Elle contourna le comptoir et d'un pas assuré elle s'approcha d'Eren, c'était presque comme si des étoiles pétillaient dans ses yeux. Il aurait bien aimé faire cet effet là à plus de gens...

« Il est tard, je reviendrais demain si -

\- Non, non, au contraire ! Je suis contente que quelqu'un de motivé arrive maintenant, même si c'est juste avant la fermeture. Vous pouvez vous asseoir ici, continua-t-elle en poussant la première chaise à sa droite, à l'attention d'Eren, je vais me mettre juste en face. »

Face à tant d'entrain il ne put refuser. Et puis, il le voulait ce job !

Tandis qu'elle s'asseyait, Eren regarda rapidement autour de lui. Le café était spacieux et verdoyant. Les arbres et les plantes se mélangeaient au mobilier sans assombrir la pièce, il trouvait cela très joli. Le mur au fond de la pièce était recouvert de petits casier avec des paniers en osiers. Il se demandait ce à quoi ils pouvaient bien servir, mais pas le temps d'admirer le décor, il fallait se concentrer.

Il se présenta poliment « je m'appelle Eren Jäger, enchanté.

\- Ravie de faire votre connaissance, répondit-elle, je suis la co-propriétaire du café Aux mains d'Elsa » elle fit une pause, puis réalisa qu'elle n'avait décliné son nom. Elle enchaîna donc joyeusement en montrant son nom brodé sur son tablier. « Petra, Petra Ralle, c'est mon nom. »

Son accessibilité rassura Eren. Heureusement pour lui, elle ne prit pas mal son arrivée tardive et non-annoncée. Ils devaient vraiment être en mal de personnel.

« Je ne pensais pas voir quelqu'un postuler de si tôt ! Admit Petra avec un entrain cachant une pointe de fatigue.

\- Moi non plus à vrai dire, répondit Eren, je passais ici un peu par hasard...

\- Oh je vois. Ca veut dire que vous n'avez pas ramener de CV ?

\- Non, admit-il non sans honte, pas du tout. J'étais sur la chemin du retour, pour aller chez moi je veux dire. Et je viens juste de perdre mon travail donc... »

Pourquoi divaguait-il comme ça ? Il devait avoir l'air d'un idiot. Heureusement pour lui, elle en paru sincèrement désolée, ce qui mit un peu de baume au cœur d'Eren.

« Ha, attendez ! Je peux vous le montrer sur téléphone. Mon compte _Trouveunjobenligne_ est toujours activé. »

Il le sorti rapidement de sa poche et au bout de quelques secondes il parvint à afficher son CV.

« Il manque mon dernier travail à Mobidépôt, que je viens justement de perdre...

\- Montrez-moi ça. »

Elle se saisit de son téléphone et regarda pendant quelques secondes le contenu du CV, ce qui lui paru durer des heures. Hochant régulièrement de la tête, elle semblait satisfaite.

Les minutes qui suivirent, Eren répondit à ses questions. Ce qu'il faisait à Mobidépôt, ses études, ses disponibilités.

« Bon, conclu-t’elle finalement à son grand soulagement, vous avez l'air motivé et vous avez déjà effectué un job d'été dans un café. Même si cet entretient semble un peu précipité, je veux bien vous prendre à l'essai pour un jour et ensuite on avisera. »

Si Eren avait pu, il aurait sauté au plafond et pleuré de joie. Mais il ne pouvait pas, et surtout il avait incroyablement mal aux pieds.

« Merci, répondit-il d'une voix un peu étouffé.

\- Ne me remerciez pas tout de suite, répondit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux, peut-être que vous aller fuir en courant dès le premier jour. »

Elle rit doucement. Ça la rendait incroyablement belle, pensa Eren.

« Demain, 7h ? Je serais là pour vous accueillir et vous expliquer le fonctionnement un peu particulier de ce café. »

Heureusement pour Eren, demain était samedi et il n'avait pas cours.

« Demain, 7h » lui répondit-il avec détermination.


	2. Chapitre I - La première lettre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello tout le monde ! 
> 
> Je pensais poster ce chapitre la semaine prochaine mais je m'étais tellement avancée que je me suis dit que je pouvais le publier maintenant et prendre le vrai rythme d'un chapitre par semaine à partir de celui-ci. Surtout que le premier n'était en réalité que le prologue. 
> 
> Sur ce, j'espère que la lecture vous plaira. Le contenu de la lettre d'Eren sera dévoilé dans le prochain chapitre et Levi et lui se rencontreront pour la première fois.

« Quoi !? 

\- Putain, gueule pas si fort ! 

\- Désolé hein, s'excusa Jean, mais je suis sous le choc. Tu m'annonces que tu as perdu ton boulot et trouvé un autre le même jour, c'est la première fois que j'entends une histoire pareille !

\- Attends, le corrigea Eren, je suis pas encore embauché. Je dois d'abord réussir l'essai de ce matin... »

Eren avait aussitôt annoncé la nouvelle de ses péripéties à Armin et Jean au petit matin. Quant à Mikasa, il s'était bien garder de la prévenir de quoi que ce soit. La connaissant, elle aurait tout à fait été capable de tout plaquer pour le rejoindre à nouveau. En effet, Eren avait encore du mal à y croire. Comment pouvait-il retrouver du travail aussi facilement ? Peut-être que, pour une fois, le destin s'était enfin décidé à ne plus le torturer comme il avait l'habitude de le faire et de lui donner un petit coup de pouce. Mais ça, il ne le saurait qu'à l'issue de sa période d'essai.

« Je vois pas ce qu'il y a a raté en étant serveur dans un café, continua le grand châtain en baillant puisqu'à une heure aussi matinale il était encore au lit, même pour toi.

\- Haha, trop drôle.

\- Je suis sérieux ! À moins de renverser un café sur un client... en fait, continua-t-il, je retire ce que j'ai dis. T'as carrément toutes tes chances de te faire virer dès le premier jour.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que t'essayes de me porter la poisse ? »

8h45, le bus arriva à destination. L'épreuve fatidique allait donc bientôt commencer. Il sentait presque une boule au ventre se former dans son estomac ; il lui fallait absolument décrocher ce job. Pouvu que Jean n'ait pas eu de prémonition en lui parlant de renverser un café sur un client.

« Bon, je viens d'arriver, annonça Eren en soufflant, se levant de sa place dans le bus. Je te laisse.

\- Casse-toi la jambe en sortant. 

\- Va te faire foutre. »

Sur ce il raccrocha et se dirigea vers le café.

* * *

Bien décidé à faire bonne impression, Eren tandis sa main à Petra pour la saluer « Bonjour, j'espère que vous allez bien ! »

Elle répondit à sa poignée de main par politesse puis lui dit aussitôt « je t'en prie, pas de ''vous'' avec moi, j'ai l'impression de prendre au moins dix ans. ''Petra'' et ''tu'' c'est largement suffisant. En échange, je ferais pareil, ça te va ? »

Eren acquiesça, il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient.

« Je suis désolée de te faire venir aussi tôt, je voulais absolument pouvoir t'expliquer comment fonctionne le café avant que la deuxième salve de client n'arrive. »

En soit, Eren n'apprit pas grand chose de nouveau aux premiers abords. Comment faire un café, comment servir, gérer les commandes et s'occuper de la caisse, ce n'était que des révisions, lui qui avait rapidement travaillé dans un café en guise de job d'été plusieurs années auparavant. Les souvenirs étaient vieux mais les réflexes étaient restés. Petra semblait satisfaite et il remercia intérieurement ses parents de l'avoir forcé à sortir ses fesses du canapé durant l'été de ses 15 ans.

« Maintenant il faut que je t'explique le plus dur, mais aussi le plus important. Tu vois le mur, au fond du café ? Viens, on va voir ça de plus près. » Petra fit signe à Eren de le suivre.

Ce mur, il l'avait déjà intrigué hier. Il était tout fleuri et verdoyant, composé de petites cases colorées dans lesquelles se trouvaient de sobres paniers en osiers qui, de loin, semblaient vides. Mais maintenant qu'il s'était approché il réalisa ils étaient en réalité remplis pour la plupart. Du papier, des lettres, des stylos... Il se tourna vers Petra, interloqué.

« Ca, c'est la fierté de notre café, annonça-t-elle fièrement. Les correspondances !

\- Les correspondances ? »

Petra prit un panier entre ses mains et le montra à Eren.

« Notre spécialité, c'est l'écriture. Nos clients viennent ici pour boire un café mais aussi pour écrire des lettres et se les échanger. Certains entretiennent des relations épistolaires. D'autres veulent partager leurs écrits. D'autres encore veulent simplement raconter leur journée et n'attendent pas que qui que ce soit leur répondre. » ses yeux pétillaient. « Il y a de la place pour tout le monde, ici. Bien sûr, tous ceux qui viennent ici n'ont pas le temps de le faire. Mais comme tu peux le constater, la majorité se prend au jeu ! »

En effet, le panier était visiblement pleine de lettres.

« De nos jours, certaines personnes ne savent plus à qui se confier. Trouver les mots et savoir quand et comment les prononcer, c'est dur » se désola Petra en rangeant la boîte. « Beaucoup se sentent seuls, et ne savent plus comment communiquer avec leurs proches. Ici, ils n'ont pas à s'inquiéter. Toutes les émotions, toutes les joies et les peines peuvent être couchées sur papier. Il y a une oreille attentive qui viendra toujours les écouter. »

Dans un premier temps, Eren resta silencieux en regardant le mur. Tant de lettres, cela lui donnait le tournis. Mais il trouvait la démarche belle, et le contenu des lettres attisa sa curiosité.

« Si j'étais un client je crois que j'aurais essayé de lire toutes les lettres pour y trouver des petits secrets ».

Petra rit.

« Je suis pareil, c'est dur de se retenir. Mais je suis contente que tu comprennes l'importance de l'écriture. Si tu en as envie, tu pourras en ouvrir plus tard. Et toi aussi tu pourras déposer des lettres et les lire. Je le fais aussi de temps en temps. »

Enfin ça, c'est si je suis pris, pensa Eren.

Petra frappa dans ses mains pour les ramener à la réalité « nos premiers clients arrivent, aller on se met au boulot » !

* * *

À la fin de la journée, Eren s'accouda au comptoir, épuisé. Ce job n'était clairement pas plus calme que le précédent !

« Déjà fatigué ? 

\- Non, non je suis en pleine forme ! » Mentit Eren. Hors de question de montrer sa fatigue dès le premier jour.

Il se redressa et balança le torchon qu'il tenait entre ses mains sur son épaule gauche « ... même si j'avoue que c'est intense. »

Petra ne le nia pas et elle se contenta de sourire, admettant elle aussi intérieurement que la journée avait été plutôt chargée. La nuit venait tout juste de tomber et même si plusieurs clients étaient encore installés, tous étaient servis et occupés à soit à lire soit à érire, si bien que Petra et Eren pouvaient enfin souffler un peu.

« Et bien, commença-t-elle par dire, on peut dire que tu t'en est bien sorti... que dirais tu de revenir demain, et après demain... »

Eren cligna des deux « est-ce que ça veut dire que...

\- Oui, l'interrompit Petra. Tu es embauché ! »

S'il avait pu, il aurait sauté au plafond. Mais les cloques sous ses pieds -il avait deviné que ça allait arriver hier - l'en ont empêchées.

Petra lui proposa de lui faire signer les papiers le lendemain afin de lui laisser assez de temps pour préparer les planning. Elle lui annonça que ça serait l'occasion pour lui de rencontrer le second patron, Erwin, qui était toujours de repos le samedi.

« Tu peux rentrer maintenant, repose-toi bien pour reprendre des forces pendant que je fermerais la boutique. Demain matin je te veux en forme dès l'aube ! »

Eren ne se fit pas prier et rentra chez lui, aux alentours de 15h.

* * *

Quelques minutes après être rentré, son téléphone se mit à vibrer sans s'arrêter.

La nouvelle était finalement arrivé aux oreilles de Mikasa avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de l'appeler. Sûrement grâce à Armin, ça. Et merde.

« Eren, pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant ? »

En entendant Mikasa aussi remontée, il regretta aussitôt de lui avoir caché sa mésaventure d'hier. Pour sa défense, pensa-t-il, tout s'était déroulé extrêmement vite. Entre la perte de son premier job et le second job décroché quasi aussitôt, très peu de temps s'était écoulé.

« Ca s'est passé super rapidement ! Mais j'ai eu de la chance hein, incroyable. Retrouver un boulot le jour même je crois que c'est du jamais vu. »

Mikasa soupira.

« La prochaine fois ne me préviens pas un jour plus tard...

\- Pour que tu rappliques par avion le jour même ? Nein. Et puis, ajouta-t-il, j'espère qu'il y aura pas de prochaine fois ! » Ça, elle l'espéra aussi.

Un léger blanc s'installa durant lequel il devina que Mikasa souhaitait dire quelque chose. Il lui fallut encore quelques secondes pour trouver ses mots et prendre la parole.

« Tu.. vas venir avec moi à l'hommage le mois prochain ? »

Enfin, elle aborda le sujet. Eren s'était douté qu'il reviendrait sur le tapis très bientôt.

Depuis la disparition du docteur Jäger et de sa femme, leur village natal organisait un hommage au jour de leur disparition. Et comme tous les ans depuis la disparition, Eren refusait de s'y rendre. Il ne s'était d'ailleurs jamais recueilli sur leur tombe depuis le jour de leur enterrement, non plus.

« Je passe mon tour.

\- L'an passé pourtant tu m'avais promis de venir.

\- Je sais. Mais j'ai changé d'avis. »

Il tenta de prendre un air détaché qui ne trompait cependant personne et surtout pas Mikasa. S'il n'assistait jamais à cette cérémonie hommage, c'est avant tout parce qu'il voulait rester solide, au moins devant les autres. Un jour, il irait, il s'en était fait la promesse. Mais pas maintenant. Pas tant que la situation de sa sœur et la sienne était si précaire.

Elle insista cependant étrangement, même en connaissance de cause.

« Juste cette fois ? On ne restera pas longtemps.

\- Arrête, Mikasa. »

Dans un soupire, elle ne rajouta rien.

« Je viendrais te chercher à l'aéroport et tu pourras rester chez moi avant d'y aller.

\- J'ai des vacances à ce moment là de l'année. Après être revenue de la cérémonie il me restera encore quelques jours avant de repartir. Je peux rester chez toi ?

\- Tu peux. C'est un peu étroit hein, mais il y a toujours de la place pour toi. »

Affectueusement elle répondit « Merci, Eren ».

Eren s'assoupit après avoir raccroché.

Le son de son téléphone vibrant sur le lit le réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux en grognant et récupéra son téléphone à tâtons. Qui pouvait avoir envie de l'appeler maintenant ? C'est ainsi qu'en y jetant un coup d’œil, les paupières encore à moitié fermées, Eren apparaître le nom de Sieg.

Son demi-frère. Le fils de son père issu d'un premier mariage pour être plus exact.

Il décrocha.

« Allô ? répondit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Bonsoir, Eren. Excuse-moi, tu dormais ?

\- Oui, mais plus maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Ils se connaissaient plutôt bien et Eren avait pu constaté que Sieg était d'une finesse d'esprit particulière qui l'empêchait bien souvent de fonctionner à l'affectif. Le hasard pouvait bien faire les choses, mais justement quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne l'appelait pas par hasard. Quand il le contactait, c'était toujours avec une idée en tête et jamais pour lui demander des nouvelles.

« Je t'appelle pour savoir comment tu vas mais je suis visiblement tombé au mauvais moment. »

Savoir comment il va, bin voyons !

« J'ai vu sur le calendrier que l _a date d'anniversaire_ approchait. Je voulais savoir si tu allais te rendre à la l'hommage organisée au village. Le docteur Jäger et sa femme manquent encore à tout le monde. »

Veuillez traduire anniversaire par « _la date de la mort des parents d'Eren »_. Quant à « je voulais savoir si tu allais t'y rendre », comprendre « _je sais déjà, mais je demande quand même_ ». Mieux valait-il faire comme s'il ne lisait pas entre les lignes.

« Non, répondit sobrement Eren, je n'y vais pas. ». Comme chaque année, et ça Sieg le savait très bien.

« Quelle dommage. Trop occupé, j'imagine ?

\- Ouais, je suis trop chargé à cause des cours et du travail, un peu comme toi. Il fit une pause. J'ai prévenu Mikasa que je restais ici.

\- Je saisis. Tu n'y es jamais allé, je me trompe ? Continua Sieg. Je ne t'en veux pas, je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds moi non plus. »

Ces mots sonnaient désagréablement à l'oreille d'Eren pour quelque raison que ce soit et une sensation d'irritation lui monta au nez.

La différence était que Sieg n'avait jamais eu envie d'y aller. Il n'avait considéré Carla, la mère d'Eren, comme un membre de sa famille malgré les efforts qu'elle avait fournis pour créer un lien entre eux. Ils n'avaient jamais été une famille parce que Sieg ne l'avait jamais voulu. Ce que Eren pouvait comprendre, il était le mieux placé pour savoir qu'on ne contrôle pas toujours ses émotions. S'il y avait des choses dont Eren pouvait lui tenir rigueur, ça, ça n'était pas dans la liste.

« Je me rendrais près d'eux plus tard.

\- On pourra y aller ensemble, si tu veux.

\- Ouais, assura-t-il sans grande conviction, on en reparlera plus tard.

\- Quand tu auras le temps ? Ne tarde pas trop quand même si c'est le cas. J'ai eu vent de ce qui se disait au village, ce n'est pas très beau.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Oh, rien, répondit-il d'un ton faussement léger. Tu sais comment les gens sont là-bas. Comme ça fait très longtemps que tu n'es pas venu rendre visite aux parents... ils parlent beaucoup. Surtout sur les réseaux sociaux, ils sont très bavards. Tu devrais faire comme moi et les ignorer. »

Comme ça on parlait de lui, au village ? Quelle surprise. Sans doute pas en bien, il le savait.

« Bon je vais te laisser, tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de dormir. Je te rappellerai un autre jour. »

Oui, c'est ça, un autre jour.

Eren posa à nouveau son téléphone sur la table de nuit avant de le reprend à nouveau. Assis sur son lit, il se demandait quand même ce qu'il pouvait se dire à son sujet. Une vilaine curiosité le poussa à aller regarder ce qu'il se disait sur le groupe du village qu'il n'avait pas consulté depuis très, très longtemps. Oh, il ne s'attendait pas à y trouver de belles choses. Il s'en fichait pas mal, d'ailleurs.

Eren ouvra l'application et se mit à chercher les commentaires parlant de l'hommage. Beaucoup de beaux messages adressés à ses parents, et puis finalement apparurent bien vite les commentaires dont avait parlé Sieg.

**[Eren ne viendra pas cette année non plus ?]**

**[Je ne comprends pas...]**

**[Il a toujours été comme ça de toute façon.]**

Rien de bien fou, donc. Ils avaient tous de grandes bouches et ça ne le touchait pas plus que ça.

Il prit un screen ou deux, peut-être que ça ne ferait pas rire Armin et Mikasa de lire ça – quoi qu'ils l'avaient sans doute déjà lu - , mais ce crétin de Jean trouverait sans doute quelque chose de drôle à dire sur le sujet. Et puis lui aussi avait bien envie de rire un coup.

Après tout cela faisait deux ans que Eren travaillait avec acharnement pour s'en sortir. Il se moquait bien de ce qui pouvait se dire à son sujet car sa rage de parvenir à ses fins, c'est à dire pouvoir soutenir Mikasa et lui-même, faire honneur à ses parents, avait motivé chacun de ses gestes. Il s'était moqué de tout et de tout le monde quitte à passer pour un acharné ou même un fou.

Le monde contre lui-même lui importait bien peu tant qu'il pouvait mener à bien sa mission. Il était immunisé contre toutes les insultes. Il était même prêt à en rire !

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait.

**[Ses parents doivent avoir honte de lui de là où ils sont]**

Le mur factice qu'il avait construit, en un instant, juste comme ça, se fracassa.

* * *

« Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir le temps de venir manger avec nous ? Même pas 20 minutes ?

\- Non, menti Eren. Vraiment je dois bosser sinon je vais prendre du retard sur mes révisions et ça va être la galère.

\- Si tu le dis... en tout cas si tu as besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit envoie-moi un message, je te filerais un coup de main ! »

« _si tu as besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit envoie-moi un message, je te filerais un coup de main_ », ça sonnait si beau dit comme ça. Mais tout n'était pas aussi simple. Eren, assis à l'entrée de la bibliothèque, hésitait à raconter ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à Armin mais sa fierté l'en empêchait, comme toujours. Il se contenta d'accepter son aide pour les devoirs, et puis voilà.

Depuis l'appel de Sieg il sentait sa colère remonter à la surface et mieux valait pour lui qu'il reste seul.

Arriva finalement le mercredi après-midi où Eren était de service au café.

Il rencontra enfin Erwin, Erwin Smith. L'homme était taillé comme Captain America, c'était impressionnant. Il devait y avoir pas mal de clients qui rappliquaient ici seulement pour l'admirer. Il ne resta cependant pas longtemps et Eren se demanda bien ce qui pouvait autant occuper le patron. Il s'était attendu à passer une nouvelle journée mécanique aux cotés de Petra mais un malheureux hasard vint contrecarré leurs plans. La jeune femme rousse reçu un appel vers 17h de la part de ses voisins. Une fuite d'eau venait apparemment d'apparaître dans sa maison et s'étendait jusqu'à leur domicile et il fallait qu'elle rentre s'en occuper immédiatement.

« Excuse-moi Eren, c'est une urgence ! Je peux compter sur toi pour la fermeture ?

\- Oui, assura-t-il, pas de soucis. Tu peux y aller.

\- Merci, tu me sauves la vie ! »

Sur ce elle quitta le café en vitesse, laissant Eren seul avec les clients.

* * *

23h, plus un chat. Les derniers clients avaient quitté le café un à un jusqu'à ce que Eren se retrouve seul au milieu des tables. Après avoir passé le balai, il s'autorisa enfin à souffler et s'assit sur la chaise qui se trouvait immédiatement à coté de lui.

Pour la première fois depuis son entrée miraculeuse dans cet étrange café, son regard se remit à vadrouiller. Il comprenait assez facilement pourquoi tant de monde -et c'était peu dire- venait dans ce café pour écrire. L'ambiance était apaisante, calme, et le décor donnait une ambiance de cottage anglais paisible que ses professeurs d'anglais aimaient parler au lycée et dans lequel les sœurs Brontë auraient pu écrire leurs romans.

C'était beau, trop beau, et ce calme apparent mélangé au silence religieux lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir entendre sa colère gronder.

Eren mit sa tête entre ses bras.

Depuis plusieurs jours les mots qu'il avait lu sur les réseaux sociaux tournaient en boucle dans ta tête. Il aurait dû s'en moquer, comme il l'avait toujours fait, mais le bouchon avait sauté et il lui semblait avoir atteint la limite de ce qu'il pouvait contenir en lui. Parler de ses parents, du fait qu'ils auraient honte de lui, c'était la goûte d'eau qui allait déborder le vase. Et Eren savait que sa colère, lorsque ça sortait enfin, était inarrêtable.

Bordel de merde, maintenant il avait les larmes aux yeux de colère. Il les essuya rapidement et releva sa tête, prêt à reprendre son travail. Quitte à passer ses nerfs sur quelques chose autant que ce soit sur la serpillière. Il pourrait hurler sur quelqu'un d'autre plus tard. Et puis de toute manière le café était vide, il n'y avait personne sur qui gueuler.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner à son rangement, il vit enfin le papier et le stylo qui était déposé sur la table sur laquelle il s'était reposé et qu'un client avait sans doute oublié. Il prit le papier pour le ranger lui-même, puis il se ravisa. Son regard resta longuement posé sur les lignes qui n'attendaient que de voir quelques mots posées dessus.

Les paroles de Petra raisonnèrent à son oreille.

_« Beaucoup se sentent seuls, et ne savent plus comment communiquer avec leurs proches. Ici, ils n'ont pas à s'inquiéter. Toutes les émotions, toutes les joies et les peines peuvent être couchées sur papier. Il y a une oreille attentive qui viendra toujours les écouter. »_

La pénombre et la solitude, la douleur, le cocktail idéal était sans doute réuni pour qu'Eren comprenne et pour que, lui aussi, soit pris de cette soudaine envie d'écrire. Alors il écrit, longuement. Et de longues minutes plus tard il déposa sa lettre dans un panier, enfermée dans une enveloppe, sans se retourner et s'en retourna laver le sol par peur de regretter d'avoir mis son cœur entier sur un bout de papier.

Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse.

Mais le destin avait sans doute estimé qu'il en avait besoin.

* * *

_**Le lendemain matin** _

Une tasse de thé, un livre et un croissant. Installé confortablement à l'arrière du café, Levi avait ses habitudes et malheur à l'individu qui venait les déranger.

« Je te raconte pas le pétrin dans lequel j'étais, je me suis même demandée combien de litres d'eau avaient fuité. Heureusement que le nouvel employé était-là, je sais pas comment j'aurais fait sinon vu qu'Erwin était encore de sortie... »

Sauf que Petra n'était pas « _un individu_ » quelconque, à son grand regret. Alors pour le bien du thé qu'elle préparait avec soin, qui était particulièrement exquis et qui ne trouvait son pareil nulle part ailleurs en ville, il était près à faire quelques concession. Ce qui, en l'état des choses, impliquait de l'écouter parler de ses mésaventures et, surtout, de sa nouvelle recrue.

« Il est vif et il a l'air d'avoir du caractère, continua la petite rousse, je suis sûre qu'il restera ici longtemps, j'ai vraiment hâte que tu le rencontres. »

Lui pas vraiment, mais qu'importe.

« _Oi, si tu pouvais aussi avoir hâte de servir tes clients..._

\- Oh ! »

Petra se leva aussitôt en voyant trois adolescents entrer dans le café et laissa Levi seul à sa table.

Enfin ! Puisqu'il était à nouveau tranquille, il reporta à nouveau son attention sur son thé et sur le recueil de poèmes posés sur sa table.

Levi s'apprêta à l'ouvrir pour en lire quelques vers quand le désagréable bruit d'un objet tombant au sol raisonna.

_Boum._

Il leva aussitôt la tête et constata qu'en face de lui, c'est à dire à un mètre de sa table et là où étaient regroupées toutes les correspondances, un panier était tombé au sol. Quelqu'un l'avait très mal ranger et maintenant son contenu était étalé au sol.

Grâce à ce génie incapable de ranger les choses correctement, pensa-t-il, les lettres allaient maintenant être sale. Petra était occupée, elle ne s'en était sans doute même pas rendue compte. Il allait bien falloir que quelqu'un se dévoue.

Il se leva et ramassa les lettres qu'ils les remis une à une dans le panier avant de se relever. Puis, alors que tout était de retour à sa place, il remarqua, en se dirigeant vers sa table, qu'une lettre lui avait échappé. Elle s'était glissé pile sous sa chaise.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Se dit-il intérieurement. Ca vole maintenant, les lettres ?

Techniquement oui, surtout s'il y a un coup de vent. Mais passons.

Il se baissa et la ramassa en jurant.

Levi ne s'était jamais approché outre mesure du mur des correspondances. Hanji, qu'il connaissait depuis le lycée -tout comme Petra-, n'avait jamais arrêté de le charier à ce sujet. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te sers pas ? Tu adores la lecture et tu adorais écrire à l'époque ! ». C'était vrai et c'était d'ailleurs une longue histoire. Cependant même en mettant cette longue histoire de coté, Levi avait une véritable excuse. Il aimait la lecture et l'écrire oui, mais de qualité. Et il était près à mettre sa main au feu que 90% de ce qui se trouvait dans ce café n'avait aucun intérêt littéraire. Lire les déboires amoureux d'un adolescent : très peu pour lui.

Soudainement il fut tiré de sa réflexion par la voix de Petra « Levi, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Tu pars déjà ? »

Par réflexe il cacha la lettre derrière son dos. Hors de question que Petra le voit tenir cette chose, elle se persuaderait qu'il avait changé d'avis.

En revanche, avec la lettre dans ses mains, dur de signer et de dire « _non, j'étais juste parti ramasser le panier que toi ou un de tes clients n'as pas été foutu de bien ranger et qui s'est étalé au sol pendant que je buvais mon thé_ ».

Alors, il hocha la tête.

« Oh... j'espère te revoir vite alors. »

Levi rangea ses affaires une fois Petra éloignée et réfléchit. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'éloigner puisqu'elle servait des clients tout près de lui. Si elle le voyait aller en direction des paniers, elle verrait instantanément qu'il s'était saisi d'une lettre et oh, cette idée faisait frémir Levi, elle le forcerait sans doute à la lire « juste pour essayer ». Et ça, c'était hors de question.

Il rangea la lettre dans la poche intérieure de son manteau et, non dans un pincement au cœur, laissa sa tasse de thé à moitié remplie sur la table.

Il la remettrait à sa place la prochaine fois, quand Petra aurait enfin le dos tourné. 

C'était promis. 


	3. Chapitre II - Les premières lignes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Léger retard dû à mes examens, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. À partir de mardi prochain je serai à nouveau parfaitement libre et le rythme de croisière pourra reprendre (vraiment quelle idée de lancer une fanfiction à cette période de l'année, haha). 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre après la lecture et à très vite.

La quiétude absolue dans lequel l'appartement de Levi était plongé fut rompue par le son de ses clés pénétrant la serrure. La porte claqua en se refermant derrière lui et le bruit de ses pas sur le sol parfaitement lustré vint apporter un peu de vie dans cet endroit minutieusement rangé, épuré et si silencieux, qu'il en paraissait sans vie. Nul doute que certains copropriétaires devaient penser l'endroit inhabité.

Après s'être défait de son manteau, Levi pénétra dans sa cuisine pour se servir à boire. L'appétit lui manquait et chagriné en pensant à cette tasse à moitié laissée à pleine derrière lui, il décida de se préparer un peu de thé noir, sans doute la seule chose qu'il ingurgiterait de la soirée.

Une fois la tasse bien chaude entre ses mains, il se relâcha enfin pour se poser sur son canapé et la déguster.

Le crépuscule commençait à pointer le bout de son nez et les fenêtres des maisons entourant le complexe d'appartements dans lequel il habitait s'illuminaient petit à petit de lumières artificielles. Sa journée à lui était loin d'être finie puisque son travail de Data Miner nécessitait de passer parfois de longues nuits blanches à écumer les ressources en ligne pour de grandes entreprises. Il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient puisqu'il était à la fois insomniaque et sans vie de famille – ce qui, aussi triste que cela puisse paraître, ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça -.

Sirotant son thé, il lui fallu se motiver intérieurement pour aller chercher son ordinateur, rangé sur son bureau. Sur le chemin il déposa sa tasse encore à moitié pleine sur la table de son salon puis il passa à nouveau devant son manteau, soigneusement accroché. L'existence de la lettre qu'il avait ramassé au café quelques instant plus tôt lui revint alors à l'esprit.

Il était prêt à parier qu'il s'agissait soit d'une lettre d'adolescent dévasté par sa première déception amoureuse, soit des lamentations d'une quadragénaire épuisé par son mari et au bord du divorce. C'était souvent ce qu'on trouvait dans les paniers, selon les dire d'Hanji.

Levi écarta la poche de son manteau du bout des doigts et en extirpa le fameux courrier. L _'avant dernière_ chose qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était de lire ce torchon. Ce qui signifiait donc qu'il y avait quelque chose d'encore _moins_ attrayant à faire à ses yeux et il s'agissait évidemment de ses analyses de données. Il n'était pas nécessairement curieux, mais il fallait admettre qu'un thé se savourait toujours mieux autour d'une bonne lecture comique plutôt que devant un amoncellement de données analytiques.

C'est ainsi qu'il se décida à ouvrir le courrier, pour s'occuper un peu. Mais avant, il allait calmement retourner sur le canapé et reprendre la tasse qu'il avait posé sur la table.

Le boulot pouvait bien attendre quelques minutes.

> _Cher inconnu ? Chers parents ? Chers moi même ?_
> 
> _Je ne sais même pas à qui je parle. Est-ce que quelqu'un lira cette lettre ? Est-ce que j'attends une réponse ? Non, j'en sais rien et je crois que je m'en fous. La seule chose dont j'ai la certitude c'est que j'ai atteint ma limite._
> 
> _Dans un mois cela fera trois ans que mes parents ont disparus. Le temps passe vite, pas vrai ? Pourtant j'ai l'impression que l'accident qui les a emporté est arrivé hier. Peut-être parce que la douleur que j'ai ressenti ce jour là ne s'est jamais apaisée. La colère, aussi, est toujours là. Pourtant trois ans ça doit être suffisant pour faire son deuil, non ? J'ai l'impression que Mikasa a réussi à faire le sien. Tous ceux qui les ont connus aussi. Sieg aussi à sa manière, si on imagine qu'il ait vraiment eu à faire un deuil. Mais pas moi. Tout est intact même si j'essaye de prétendre le contraire._

Levi relit la phrase suivante à deux reprises. L'écriture était brouillonne et le style maladroit mais les émotions étaient brutes. Il remarqua ensuite que la deuxième personne du pluriel avait cédé sa place à la deuxième personne du singulier.

> _Ce qui me fait tenir, sur le fil, c'est de savoir que l'avenir de Mikasa, ma sœur, est assuré. Elle le mérite. Je me fiche un peu du mien à vrai dire mais j'ai fait le choix de continuer mes études pour elle qui ne m'aurait jamais laissé abandonner et pour la mémoire de nos parents. Je serre les dents entre les cours et le boulot, mais j'ai les épaules assez solides pour supporter ça. Malgré la colère j'ai toujours essayé de rester lucide et concentré sur mes objectifs. Parce qu'au fond de moi j'ai toujours pensé qu'ils seraient fier que je reste solide, pour Mikasa et pour moi._
> 
> _Cette solidité est fragile, je sais bien. C'est pour ça que je suis incapable de retourner au village les voir pour la cérémonie d'hommage organisée en leur mémoire. J'ai peur qu'en les voyant je ne devienne incapable de contenir cette rage que j'ai en moi. Que tout explose et que ma tristesse remettre en cause tout ce que j'ai essayé de construire depuis leur disparition. Et même si les autres ne comprennent pas pourquoi je me comporte de manière aussi cruelle envers eux et envers Mikasa qui doit supporter l'hommage à elle seule, tant pis. Je n'ai pas besoins que des inconnus me comprennent._
> 
> _Mais si mes parents, eux, ne comprenaient pas ? Tout ce que j'ai fait, ou la quasi totalité de ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'était pour eux, pour leur mémoire. On ne peut pas faire parler les morts et je sais, je dois sûrement me faire du mal inutilement en pensant à ça mais je n'y peux rien. Si je viens à douter de leur fierté et de leur amour, si je viens à penser qu'ils auraient honte de moi et de ce que je suis devenu, qu'est-ce qu'il me reste pour tenir ? Le soutient de Mikasa ? Mais combien de temps est-ce que je peux tenir avec ça ?_
> 
> _Je leur avais fait la promesse de revenir quand tout irait de nouveau bien, que nos avenirs seraient tracés et que nous serions en sécurité, mais je réalise maintenant que je suis loin d'avoir assez guéri pour ça. Je ne sais pas si je guérirais un jour d'ailleurs et si je serais capable de respecter cette promesse._
> 
> _Encore une fois je vous demande pardon._
> 
> _Votre fils bien aimé n'est qu'un imbécile et j'aurais voulu que les choses soient différentes._

La lettre n'était pas signée.

Au cours de sa lecture la nuit était complètement tombée. Il y avait bien là de quoi se demander s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un symbolisme involontaire.

Levi reposa la lettre sur la table, qui s'était légèrement froissée sous sa prise, et passa une de ses mains sur son visage, tiré et sérieux.

Accident, mort. La détresse de l'auteur était palpable. C'était d'ailleurs un champ lexical qui lui était familier. Études, cours, ça l'était déjà moins depuis quelques années, mais les souvenirs auxquels ils étaient liés étaient là. Cette lettre raviva de bien trop vilains souvenirs.

Face à tant de détresse Levi repensa à nouveau son projet de balancer la lettre dans le panier sans y répondre et se ravisa. N'importe quelle personne dotée d'un peu humanité, dans cette situation, en aurait fait de même. En revanche, savoir quoi répondre était plus compliqué.

Le destin, ironique, était vraiment une sacré saloperie, pensa Levi.

Il n'avait en effet pas choisi le meilleur cavalier pour accomplir cette tâche ardue. Face aux fantômes du passés et à la mort, il avait lui-même capitulé il y a longtemps. Objectivement, il pouvait déjà lui conseiller d'aller consulter un professionnel. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire d'autre ?

Levi repensa à la seule chose qui l'avait un peu aidé à l'époque. Certes, cela ne lui avait pas permis de s'en sortir complètement, mais leurs histoires, bien qu'en apparence similaire, étaient différentes. S'il avait capitulé c'était volontairement et pour les bonnes raisons. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Nul doute que l'auteur de la lettre, lui, voulait véritablement s'en sortir même s'il ne le réalisait pas encore tout à fait. Rien à voir avec sa propre situation.

Levi prit un stylo et se mit à écrire.

Il n'y avait pas de raison pour que l'auteur de la lettre, simple victime d'un malheureux coup du destin, suive le même chemin que lui.

> _Cher inconnu,_
> 
> _Je ne compte pas m'attarder sur des phrases toutes faites pour témoigner d'un soutien artificiel. Ce ne serait que l'expression de sentiments factices de ma part dont vous, je me doute, n'avez nullement besoin._
> 
> _La guérison n'est pas un chemin jalonné et parsemé d'aiguillages bienveillants. Le sentier qui mène à elle doit être doit être tracé minutieusement et si certains accomplissent volontiers la manœuvre en solitaire, l'aide d'un professionnel est parfois la bienvenue. J'admets qu'il peut être difficile de passer outre les stigmates que la société a collé sur le front des personnes consultant des psychologues ou des psychiatres mais croyez bien que les lumières peu éclairées d'une poignée abrutis ne devrait pas vous empêcher de solliciter l'aide dont vous besoin._
> 
> _Quant à moi, je n'ai rien d'autre que la lecture d'un simple poème à vous offrir. Puisse-t-il vous donner la force de continuer à tracer le chemin vers la guérison lorsque vous vous sentez épuisé._

_Elsa au miroir_

_C'était au beau milieu de notre tragédie_

_Et pendant un long jour assise à son miroir_

_Elle peignait ses cheveux d'or Je croyais voir_

_Ses patientes mains calmer un incendie_

_C'était au beau milieu de notre tragédie_

_Et pendant un long jour assise à son miroir_

_Elle peignait ses cheveux d'or et j'aurais dit_

_C'était au beau milieu de notre tragédie_

_Qu'elle jouait un air de harpe sans y croire_

_Pendant tout ce long jour assise à son miroir_

_Elle peignait ses cheveux d'or et j'aurais dit_

_Qu'elle martyrisait à plaisir sa mémoire_

_Pendant tout ce long jour assise à son miroir_

_À ranimer les fleurs sans fin de l'incendie_

_Sans dire ce qu'une autre à sa place aurait dit_

_Elle martyrisait à plaisir sa mémoire_

_C'était au beau milieu de notre tragédie_

_Le monde ressemblait à ce miroir maudit_

_Le peigne partageait les feux de cette moire_

_Et ces feux éclairaient des coins de ma mémoire_

_C'était un beau milieu de notre tragédie_

_Comme dans la semaine est assis le jeudi_

_Et pendant un long jour assise à sa mémoire_

_Elle voyait au loin mourir dans son miroir_

_Un à un les acteurs de notre tragédie_

_Et qui sont les meilleurs de ce monde maudit_

_Et vous savez leurs noms sans que je les aie dits_

_Et ce que signifient les flammes des longs soirs_

_Et ses cheveux dorés quand elle vient s'asseoir_

_Et peigner sans rien dire un reflet d'incendie._

_Louis Aragon._

> _Comme Aragon qui, en regardant Elsa à travers le miroir, y voit la projection d'une tragédie historique qui le dépasse et le drame de sa propre mémoire, je vous conseille en connaissance de cause de relire plusieurs fois ce poème. Puissiez-vous en tirer les bons enseignements et, à l'inverse de moi, les appliquer._
> 
> _Respectueusement,_
> 
> _L._

Levi balança sa tête en arrière, le stylo toujours en main.

Elsa au miroir faisait partis des montagnes textes dont il s'était abreuvé après son propre accident à l'époque où il espérait encore y trouver du réconfort. Cela remontait déjà à de nombreuses années en arrière, même si les entraves de sa mémoire ne lui permettaient pas de déterminer exactement combien. Ce texte en particulier lui avait été conseillé par Erwin, qui lui avait assuré qu'il n'en trouverait pas de meilleur même au bout de cent, deux cents lectures. Levi avait admit après coup qu'il avait du goût et qu'il comprenait son engouement à ce sujet. C'était un très beau texte qui avait sans doute su apaiser bien des douleurs. Pas les siennes, cependant. Certaines souffrances sont juste plus coriaces que d'autres.

Puisse le destinataire de la lettre être plus réceptif au message de ce poème.

Dans un soupir, il se leva. Levi glissa la lettre dans un enveloppe avant d'aller la remettre dans son manteau puis de revenir sur ses pas. Il se rendait si souvent au café qu'il finirait bien par trouver un moment pour déposer la lettre en toute tranquillité.

Levi se dirigea ensuite vers son ordinateur pour travailler cette fois, prêt à passer une énième nuit sans sommeil.

* * *

**Le même jour, dans l'appartement d'Eren.**

_C'est la merde. C'est la merde totale._

Eren réalisa ce qu'il venait de passé une fois rentré chez lui, bien loin du café et tard le soir. En effet, une fois sa lucidité recouvrée il eut envie de se frapper le visage contre sa main très, très fort.

Il tournait en rond dans son deux pièces comme un chiot apeuré.

Il avait déposé l'intégralité de ses sentiments dans un petit panier en osier et il était parti comme ça, comme une fleur. Sur le coup il s'était senti soulagé et libéré d'un poids mais maintenant il réalisait son erreur. Un client allait _forcément_ tomber sur sa lettre. Ou pire, et si Petra la lisait ? Savoir que sa patronne pouvait se trouver en possession de ses sentiments les plus intimes et les plus honteux le fit frissonner d'anxiété. Certes, il n'avait pas mis son nom mais elle pouvait tout à fait déduire que l'auteur n'était autre que lui et si cela devait arrivé la honte, l'embarras et la gêne seraient sans fin.

Cette panique ne le quitta pas même au petit matin. Il était donc évident que son visage montrerait la nuit blanche qu'il avait passé à tourner et à se retourner dans son lit. Ce qui était encore plus évident était qu'en arrivant à l'université pour son premier cours de la journée, Armin, qui l'attendait à la cafétéria, remarquerait que quelque chose clochait.

Ça n'y manqua pas. Il l'accueilli avec un air interloqué.

« alors Eren, s'enquit Armin adossé à un mur, tu en tires un de ces têtes.

\- Non, menti-t-il, non ça va... Jean n'est pas là ?

\- Pas encore, il s'est encore réveillé en retard. »

Classique venant de sa part.

Armin le fixa avec un regard qu'Eren ne connaissait que trop bien, un regard à la fois inquiet et légèrement réprobateur qui n'était pas enclin à changer de discussion aussi facilement. Avec un silence bien placé, il ne pouvait que abdiquer. Du moins, en partie.

« Ok, j'ai juste le moral un peu dans les baskets en ce moment. »

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répondit aussi Armin, encore un peu plus inquiet. Ça a à voir avec le devoir que tu devais rendre la dernière fois ?

\- Non, pas du tout.»

A vrai dire, Eren avait presque oublié qu'il avait donné cette excuse à Armin pour rester seul pendant quelques jours, le temps de se remettre de ses émotions après l'appel de Sieg.

Il aurait voulu se confier à Armin mais lui parler ce qu'il s'était passé hier et de cette fameuse lettre revenait à avouer que quelque chose de profond n'allait pas. Et Eren n'avait aucune envie dévoiler au grand jour ce qu'il se passait en ce moment dans sa tête et dans son cœur, encore moins quand il regrettait déjà qu'un inconnu qu'il ne croiserait peut être jamais l'ait en sa possession. Enfin _un inconnu_ , ça c'était si la chance était de son coté.

En revanche il pouvait toujours rester un peu vague. L'oreille attentive d'Armin lui ferait du bien.

Il soupira « Mikasa a insisté pour que je vienne avec elle à la cérémonie d'hommage aux parents. J'ai dû refuser mais elle avait l'air contrariée.

\- Elle m'en avait parlé. Ça lui ferait plaisir que tu viennes, dit-il, mais si tu ne veux pas y aller elle n'insistera pas. De toute façon je la rejoindrais sur place si ça peut te rassurer.

Eren haussa un sourcil, surpris. « Tu comptes y aller ?

\- Bien sûr ! C'est dommage je sois tombé malade l'an dernier sinon j'y serais allée aussi. Cette fois j'y serai et j'en profiterai pour rendre visite à mon grand-père. »

Armin lui sourit chaleureusement. Ses parents, étaient toujours sur la route, ils ne revenaient pas souvent dans leur village natal, une fois par an tout au plus. C'était la dure mais passionnante vie de scientifiques ! En revanche son grand-père n'avait jamais cessé d'y habiter. Un brave homme, selon Eren.

« Je suis sûr qu'il doit être plus en forme que nous du haut de son grand âge.

\- Il y a pas de doute là dessus, assura Armin avec affection, il galope encore comme s'il avait 20 ans. »

L'heure qui avançait força les deux amis à se séparer et à retourner en cours.

« On se retrouve à midi ? »

Eren hocha la tête puis s'en alla rapidement en amphi.

Il en parlerait à Armin, un jour. Mais juste pas maintenant. Il devait déjà régler le problème de cette foutu lettre.

* * *

**Le lendemain, 9h30 dans le café**

« Vous auriez un petit sachet de sucre en plus s'il vous plaît ?

\- Bien sûr, je reviens tout de suite. »

Déambulant entre les tables, Eren voyait que l'horloge suspendu au mur central du café indiquait l'heure à laquelle les étudiants mais aussi les travailleurs se ruaient à l'intérieur de la boutique. Certains venaient prendre leur boisson avant d'aller au travail, d'autres – la majorité d'ailleurs – étaient des étudiants avec un besoin vital de caféine pour pouvoir enchaîner leurs prochaines heures de cours. Eren compatissait.

Il n'avait aucune seconde de répit, surtout en tant que serveur unique, mais il ne lui serait pas venu à l'idée de s'en plaindre car à l'instant même où le flux des clients se serait tari, il serait libre d'aller voir si sa lettre était encore dans son panier. Cette fameuse lettre qui l'obsédait tant. Si elle était encore là, il la récupérerait immédiatement et toute son anxiété pourrait s'envoler.

« Un cappuccino pour vous madame, bonne journée ! »

Vers 10h15 il ne restait plus grand monde car la première vague s'en était retournée à ses occupations et il s'était bien assuré quelques minutes plus tôt que les rares clients qui étaient encore attablés étaient bien occupés, soit à la lecture soit à l'écriture.

C'était le moment d'aller jeter un coup d’œil. Il pourrait faire semblant de vérifier que tout est en ordre, après tout c'est bien son job.

Il donc avança en direction des paniers d'un pas décidé, au plutôt d'un pas qui en donnait l'illusion, avant d'être coupé dans son élan par un étrange son.

_Toc toc._

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit ? Il s'arrêta.

_Toc toc toc._

Il regarda autour de lui, confus, mais à hauteur d'homme il le vit absolument rien.

Un seul toc unique raisonna cette fois, plus fort. Eren baissa sa tête vers sa droite et aperçu enfin la source de cet étrange bruit.

Un homme très élégamment habillé, aux cheveux couleur jais, se tenait là, droit, les bras croisés sur la table. L'une de ses mains était légèrement avancée, sans doute cette qui avait cogné la table du bout des phalanges. Son regard d'une clarté éclatante croisa momentanément celui d'Eren qui était évidemment surpris et qui, en toutes autres circonstances, aurait été subjugué par l'allure de cet individu.

Mais les circonstances justement, étaient telles qu'Eren venait de se faire interpeller par un petit coup sur le mobilier comme on ferait pour attirer l'attention un animal domestique. Et ça, c'était _tout_ sauf sexy.

De un _quand était-il arrivé_ , et de deux _c'était quoi son soucis exactement pour interpeller quelqu'un comme un vulgaire toutou_ ? Ce client pouvait s'estimer chanceux car Eren venait tout juste de décrocher son job il n'avait aucune envie de le perdre dès les premières semaines pour mauvais comportement avec la clientèle. Allez trouver un autre travail après ça.

Serre les dents Jäger, ça va passer vite.

« Bonjour, annonça-t-il sobrement, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

Le brun indiqua du doigt le café noir sur la carte qu'il se mit à fixer, sans un mot, sans un sourire et sans adresser un regard à Eren. Wow, ajoute-en une couche. Il était vexé à ce point qu'Eren ne l'ait pas accueilli en rentrant ? Il faut dire qu'il était rentré si silencieusement qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

« Un café noir, c'est noté. Je reviens tout de suite ».

Il tenta pour le mieux de ne pas afficher son évident agacement et s'en retourna au comptoir, frustré à la fois de ne pas avoir pu vérifier si la lettre était toujours là où il l'avait déposée mais aussi frustré par le comportement client qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Il s'était déjà fait la réflexion avec Jean, plus les gens sont beaux plus ils aiment faire preuve de culot. C'est donc ça qu'ils appellaient le pretty priviledge sur internet ?

Tandis qu'il préparait le café, dos à la salle, ce fameux client quitta sa place un instant et sans faire le moindre bruit.

S'il s'était retourné à ce moment là, Eren l'aurait vu. Il aurait vu cet homme silencieux, qui avait titillé ses nerfs, déposer une lettre à la place de la sienne. Il aurait vu le visage de celui qui venait d’initier une correspondance dont personne n'aurait pu prévoir l'étendue.

Mais il n'en fut rien et Eren continua à préparer le café de dos, tandis que le mystérieux bruns retourna à sa place, laissant donc l'étudiant dans l'ignorance la plus complète, une ignorance partagée par les deux hommes.


End file.
